Under the Star You
by xXMiaInoriXx
Summary: set in BD until chap 17. Jacob, without love and in pain for everyday he lives meets Amina. A Heart broken muscian hoping to live and love again. Together can they mend each others hearts? JxOC ..My Summs suck! Give it a try! You'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Under the Star You**

Jacob POV

-

Leah's word's kept coming back. Coming back at me every day.

_That would go away, you know, if you imprinted. You wouldn't have to hurt over her anymore._

The pack was tried of me bitching over _her. _Yeah it was harder and harder to say _her _name these days. After the wedding I thought I was going to tare her leech to pieces.

I could feel the pain coming. The razors slowly scraping down my back. The heat rising in my bones as my hands began to tremble. I made fists and pulled through the torture. It was getting easier, very slowly, but getting easier to deal with the pain. Every day I went through this. Numb.

The zombie that was me walked through the crowds of some mall in Seattle. It was becoming routine to brush my eyes over the girls my age who pasted me by.

She was pretty. Sky blue eyes, long brown hair. Kinda chubby. I looked deeper into her eyes. Nothing.

I looked to my left and saw a giggling blond stare me down. Flowing blond curls, green eyes that lacked any spark. She stank of acrylic nail polish. Eww. I looked her up and down. Denim mini skirt and ugs.

It was clearly winter outside. Jeez. Girls today.

I sighed and sat on a bench outside of the music store. They were playing one of my favorites.

_Just Say Your Not into It – Mayday Parade_

That made me remember that Paul trashed my cd that day when I was messing with Rachel. What did he expect? I'm a little brother, we bother our older sisters, it's what we do.

I suppose I could by a new one. See If there's anyone worth my while to look at. Looking ahead I sttod and walked towards the door. Looking ahead was all I could do. Behind me was a past. People in my past that I didn't want to remember.

I felt something knock into me. It didn't hurt. I looked down to see a girl. She was rubbing her head. Oops.

"Oh shit, uhm I'm sorry." I bent down to help her up when she opened her eyes. Peircing. Light brown, green around the edges. Pain and curiousity flited across them. She smiled at me.

Then my whole world changed.

__________________________________

Okay so what do you think? I was reading _Breaking Dawn_ at the part where Jacob ran from the Cullen home and sped to Seattle. Then he went to the park, staring down girls hoping to imprint on one. Then this came to me. So yeah. I'm gonna say that he found out about the baby.. blah blah blah, but at the part when he was in Seattle he didn't go back to the Cullen's. Then everything else in Breaking Dawn didnt happen. Okies? Just play along okay? Time isn't the real factor, it's the love Jacob deserves and will get! It's that what really matters!? Rate and Review! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Under the Star You**

Amina POV

Score! I got my hands on the _Bolt_ dvd! I love that movie. It was funny. I just love Rhino, he's soo fat and cuddly.

I was skipping along minding my own business. Happy that I had finally gotten _Bolt _then BOOM. It hit me like a ton of bricks... Literally.

I looked up and saw this giant shadow looming over me. _' Oh my jeesums this guy is gonna rape me.' _Then I realized that I'm in mall, crowded by people, and that I would probably be saved. He mumbled under his breathe

" Oh shit, uhm I'm sorry."

He knelt down to my level. He was dark and beautiful. Russet colored skin pulled over tight muscles. His black hair framed around his face. His eyes held so much pain and sorrow. I almost wanted to cry. But most of all I wanted to know him. To cure that sadness.

The only thing I could think of to do was smile. To my surprise he gave me a light smirk back. He reached out his hand and I gladly took it. His giant hand fully engulfed mine and it felt like I put my hand in a furnace. He very gently pulled and I flew up from the ground and into his chest, perfectly toned like the rest of him. Then being that close to him for less then two seconds made me realize that he's hot. Not like hot, because, yes, he is beautiful. But I mean like hot! I was burning up! That explains why he's not wearing a coat in January.

He took a step back from me. I looked up and smiled as wide as I could.

"Jeez dude. Steroids get ya nowhere in life." He lightly chuckled. His deep brown eyes twinkled but then it faded away, making them dull. He held out his hand again.

"Names Jake. You are?" I rolled my eyes.

"My mama told me not to talk to strangers."

"Well if you tell me your name we won't be strangers anymore will we?" I had to give in. When cute boys ask for your name do you just deny them all willy nilly? No.

" Amina La Rouse." I took his scorching hand and he smiled. A full smile. Lacking much of the pain that was in his face before.

-

Wow. Here I am sitting in this food court, eating with this gorgeous giant.

When I bumped into him it left a giant knot on my forehead so he said he wouldn't forgive himself unless he bought me something to eat. I tried to refuse but, this guy is pretty persuasive.

I knew that this guy had the strength to do whatever he wanted with me. I knew that I shouldn't be trusting him. But I had to. I knew that I would be safe with him. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. This was all too strange.

Jacob's Pov

God she's beautiful. She has the most gorgeous smile. Her lightly tanned skin brings out the brilliant green in her eyes. Her long silky wavy black hair fell around her face and shoulders oh so perfectly. What the hell is happening to me?

I wasn't supposed to fall in love. Bella was supposed to be the only one for me.

Damn, it still hurt to say her name. The razors came back. Clawing up and down my back, becoming dull. They drew slower, digging deeper, but it was so dull I felt next to nothing. Amina, my cure.

God her name on my tongue tasted like honey. So smooth, sweet, calm. So perfect for her.

I looked back at her face and saw the bump on her head. I beaned her good. She said she would be okay but I still couldn't help but feel awful. I wonder what school she goes to. Maybe, maybe if someone in the world is on my side then maybe she's of Quileute decent.

" So Amina," Every time it felt more amazing. " What school do you go to?" She gave me a skeptical look.

" Uhm, the one on that little reservation in the even smaller town. La.. something." She's living in La Push! Someone up there decided to throw me a bone. _Thank you!_

" Oh! La Push! I live there too. I'm a junior." She smiled that angelic smile.

" Sweetness. So am I. It'll be good to know at least one person." I smiled. Then I thought. How long has she been going to the rez. I haven't seen her before.

Almost like she read my mind. " I'm new in town. My dad is a photographer. He was raised here and thought the leafy greenness of the the Olympic peninsula would be perfect for his new nature booklet. So here we are back in his hometown of La.. La pash?" She had the attention span of a gold fish, but she was still too cute.

"La Push.." I corrected her.

" Oh.. Yeah right."

_Hey!_

_You knock me off of my feet now Baby._

_Whoooo!_

_Hey pretty lady _

_With the high heels-_

She snapped open her phone.

"Hello? Mmhm, yep. Okay okay, jeez." there was a pause. "I know dad." She and closed her phone. " That man pisses me off." She growled slamming her phone into the table. Her eyebrows meshed together to make a small line between them. I imeditatly wanted to smooth it out but held myself back.

"What's wrong?" I asked, genuinely worried about her. She sighed running a hand threw her wavy black hair. Her big round cheeks puffed out turning a little red. I adore this girl. Not one thing wrong with her.

"Gotta head home. Because young girls shouldn't be out so late in new surroundings." Actually it sounded pretty reasonable. If I just moved and my daughter was wandering around in place she wasn't to familiar with I would be upset too.

"Maybe you should get home. I'll see you Monday okay? Even give you the grand tour of the little ass campus." She giggled.

"I'd like that a lot Jacob. Give me your number, I may go crazy and need to run away from my father." Her tinkling laugh ran through my ears again and it made me smile. A real smile that reached my eyes and stayed there.

She handed me her phone and I quickly added my number. When I went to hand it back to her, our fingers brushed and she gasped.

"Dude are you sick? Your on fire!" Amina's hand flew to my forehead quickly springing back to her chest. "You need to go to a hospital."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I get that very often. My temperature just runs high." She gave me a very skeptical look, but let the my excuse go. "You should be getting home before your Dad craps a egg." She jumped in her seat seeing how right I was.

"But you don't have my number." She said grabbing her jacket and throwing it on. I handed her her purse and she smiled her thanks.

"Tell me. Got a mind like a steel trap." _'Well not really. But anything that has to do with you I take to heart.' _I added to myself. She thought about it then said very quickly.

"604-443-1592," Got it. ",say it back."

"604.443.1592." I said to her without skipping a beat. She smiled that loving smile at me again.

"See ya tomorrow Jake!" Waving and skipping outside, to the cold wind and snow whipping. I smiled at her back until I couldn't see her anymore. I went to stand when I accidentally kicked something. I looked under the table and saw a plastic bag. To the store that I was trying to walk into before I walked into my imprint, the love of my life. I looked inside and saw a special edition _Bolt_ dvd. She must have left it behind. I guess I could give it to her tomorrow.

Amina, my Amina.

Amina's POV

Can't believe this. I was in the dinky rainy little state for all of two days and I met a hottie already! I got his number he got mine. S-a-Woooon! God i'm turning into a chicken headed groupie. Today's been great, but I can't help but think I'm forgetting something.


End file.
